Erased Memories
by moonlover66
Summary: serena betrayed by the scouts and darien broke up with her,she makes a decision that will change the future! This is my first story so i hope you like :  sequel is up, its: In My Memories.


Erased Memories

Somewhere in time and space a lone soldier stood at the gate of time protecting it from an intruder and guards the future, her name is sailor Pluto. Pluto was instructed to never leave her post no matter what happened. However the only time she is permitted to leave if someone or something interrupts the flow of time. Unfortunately the flow of time has been disrupted and the future is being erased.

"No, that can't be. What is going on? This should not be happening!" Said Pluto. In front of her crystal Tokyo has been destroyed, people are vanishing like they have never existed. 'Something must have happened in the past, but what?' she thought.

Pluto made her decision, she is going back to the past and find the problem and fix it as soon as possible. Pluto raised her staff and summoned the gate and commanded it to open.

"Gate of the past, present and future, reveal yourself before me your guardian sailor Pluto and the princess of time. "

The gate appeared and opened its doors to allow Pluto to enter.

A young sixteen year old girl is getting ready to go to school. The young girl is Serena Tsukino who is also known as sailormoon the champion of justice. Serena has a long blonde hair and blue eyes, she is really beautiful and every man desired her. But the only man she wanted broke her heart to pieces and left her broken. Serena finished putting on her school uniform and went downstairs to leave the house.

On her way she wondered if she will see Darien, but she doubts it since he has been avoiding her for the past two months. What was worse and tormented her was not knowing the reason for breaking up with her and not explaining to her what made him act so cold towards her. She was so engrossed in her thought that she didn't realize she arrive to school.

"Hey Serena" said molly as she waved at her.

"Hi" Serena said with a small smile

"What's wrong, you seem so down today?" molly said with concern

"Don't worry its nothing, I haven't been able to sleep properly, that's all" Serena said

Molly wasn't convinced but assumed whatever was troubling her best friend she would tell her in time.

All of a sudden Serena stopped walking and stared ahead of her. Molly noticed and saw what Serena was looking at and it was Amy, raye, lita and mina. For some reason these four girls are acting really mean towards Serena and at times they would ignore her and giver the cold stare.

"Serena, I've wanted to ask you for some time now... did something happen between you and the girls?" asked molly

Serena didn't know if she should tell her but decided it was better for her not to know since it was related to scout business.

"I don't know maybe they don't need me anymore" Serena said, partially it was the truth. Molly didn't say anything and hoped everything would turn out okay. They both went to class since it was going to start soon.

Serena didn't pay attention to class as usual but this time there was something different even ms haruna sensed something was wrong with Serena. The whole time Serena kept her head down and just stared at her book with a blank face. However she decided it must be boy related problems,

After school Serena wanted to go to the arcade but did not want to in case Darien and the other girls might be there. Instead she decided to go to the park and just sit there. When she arrived she decided to sit under a tree where there was shade. Serena thought about her life and how it completely changed and she hated it. She hated being sailor moon and princess serenity. 'It's not fair, even a thousand years later and I still couldn't be free of my obligations' Serena thought and then sighed.

All of a sudden she felt someone is watching so she looked around her to find the source, and she found it, it was..."Darien" said Serena in soft voice.

Darien knew what he did was horrible, after all he broke with the only girl he loved and truly cared about; but when he thought about their life a thousand years ago and now all he found out is that they were together because of their former selves. 'I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to break your heart but this is for the best. I don't want us to be together because we were meant to or because it was destiny.' Darien thought. Yes he loved her but the thought of her being with him because of the used to be tore him apart.

When he was finished with his classes he decided to go to the park, it's the only place where he could clear his mind. When he arrived he saw her, Serena, sitting under a tree. For some reason he couldn't leave, every time he looks at her he falls in love with her. He heard her say his name, and couldn't say anything to her, or didn't know what to say.

"Umm... hi" Darien said nervously

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena

"Nothing, just felt like coming here" Darien said, "what about you?"

"Same just felt like coming here" Serena said

It was awkward neither knew what to say, but they were thinking the same thing 'I love you', Darien decided to say something.

"Serena...I'm sorry about what happened, I...I just..." Darien didn't know what to say

"It's alright I know, you don't love me anymore, I can see that now, the reason why you were with me because of who we were in the past, but I'm not princess serenity and you're not prince Endymion" Serena said sadly

"Not it's not that, I just didn't want to be tied to destiny don't want us to be together because of the past, don't u think we deserve to live our life like how we want to" Darien said

Serena just looked at him, she can't believe what she heard, after everything she sacrificed for him, and he thinks she's with him because of who he was. Obviously he doesn't know how much she loves him.

"Darien, you will never understand how I feel, and I'm sorry you were stuck with meat least now you can do whatever you want" Serena said

Darien didn't understand what she meant but didn't say anything; all he did was turn away and walk away from her. As Darien walked away Serena's tears spilled down her face and couldn't stop her from crying. After 10 minutes she calmed down and decided to go home. On her way she heard a scream and decided to check it out.

Serena found herself in the kid's park, and that's when she saw the Yuma and the scouts fighting. The scouts were trying to protect a little boy while fighting. What puzzled is why they didn't call her, true they weren't friends anymore but that shouldn't mean she can't help them. Serena decided to join and transformed into sailor moon.

"Mercury, protect the boy" shouted Mars

Mercury took the boy away from the fight and returned.

"You guys we need to do something, none of our attack is working" yelled Jupiter

"There has to be some kind of weakness" Venus said

"Let's all of us attack at the same time" Mars said

"Mercury bubbles"

"Mars fire ignite"

"Jupiter thunder supreme"

"Venus love chain"

All four attack combined went straight ahead with full force at the monster, when it hit the monster there was smoke and the scouts thought they finished it off

"Yes we did it" yelled Mars

"Hold on I see something" mercury said

And there was the Yuma standing still without any scratch, that's when sailor moon came

"What are doing you here moon?" Mars snarled at her

'I'm here to help, obviously you failed to kill the Yuma" moon said back at mars

"Ya, and what would a ditz like you can do" Mars said

Sailor moon was hurt by her words but decided to ignore her, and went to attack the monster. Sailor moon focused her energy into her hands and shot of beam of light at the Yuma

"Moon while beam attack"

The beam was so bright the scouts had to shut their eyes. Then they heard the Yuma yell in pain, when they could look again the Yuma was defeated.

"We didn't really need your help" Mars said "you shouldn't have come here"

" I was on my way home when I heard a scream and came to check it out and saw you guys so I decided to help, which was a big mistake" moon said

"Look serena we don't want you around not as Serena or sailor moon so don't show yourself to us again" Jupiter said

"Ya Serena, you're a princess and you shouldn't fight" Venus said

Mercury didn't say anything, but she did agree with the others.

"Ya Serena, your useless and an airhead, a klutz and can't get anything right, we wouldn't want u to put others lives in danger" Mars said coldly, "come on girls let's leave"

Serena didn't know what to say; how these could four turn their backs on her, what she ever did to them. How she really wishes if she wasn't sailor moon or the princess of the moon, she never wanted this life, all she wanted was to have a normal life. She would do anything to forget about them to erase them from her life.

Just when the scouts were about to leave, that's when it happened a bright light came from the sky, and a figure could be seen.

"Who are you?" asked sailor moon

"I'm Selene, and I'm your mother Serena" Selene said in an angelic voice

"Mother" Serena said in a daze

"I came here because I heard what your heart truly desires my little angel, and so I came here to help you' Selene said

"What do you mean, how can you help me?" Serena asked

"You wish to be free of the obligation of being the princess of the moon and sailor moon right?" Selene asked

"Yes that's true but..." Serena said

"So I'm her to free you, and give you what you want, a normal life, however if you make that decision there will be consequences" Selene said sternly

Serena thought about does she really want to have a normal life, yes she does, but what are the consequences and is it worth to throw away her duty. Serena thought about really carefully and decided.

" yes mother I want a normal life, and whatever the consequence may be I will take full responsibility of what will happen" serena said with determination

"Wait hold on, what do you mean" asked mars

"What do you mean she will be free" asked Jupiter

Selene looked at the girls, the girls who were supposed to protect her daughter no matter what, four girls who were serenity's best friend, but that was in the past.

"You four had a job and that was to protect Serena even from yourselves, but you failed and instead caused her a great deal of pain. She no longer wishes to be a princess or sailor moon therefore I'm here to relieve her of her duty." Selena said

"You said there will be consequence" said mercury, "what are they?"

"I cannot tell you that you will find out, however you won't like" Selene said

"You heard hear Serena, you can't do it" Mars said angrily

"Its nor your choice raye, its mine" Serena said "mother I'm ready"

Selena looked at her daughter and hoped what she was doing was the right choice, because when it's done, everything will be changed even the future.

"Alright" Selene said, Selene walked up to Serena and put her hand on her forehead and concentrated. Then the moon mark appeared on both of their foreheads.

"Serena, speak your heart's desire, when you do, it will be granted" Selene told her

Serena looked at the scouts and she could see they didn't want her to do it, they kept telling her it was wrong but she didn't listen, "I wish to have a normal life without being a scout or the princess of the moon. I want all my memories of my past life and the scouts and everyone related to that life to be erased." Serena said

The scouts couldn't believe what they heard. It was then they realized what they have done to Serena and knew all of them deserved.

Then a white light appeared on Serena's forehead, that's when they saw it, the moon mark is being erased until it was gone. The light disappeared and so did Selene, leaving Serena lying down on the ground. Then the scout's transformation was gone and they too fainted.

"Serena I hope you can be happy this time, and don't regret what your decision" Selene whispered

Sailor Pluto arrived at the scene and saw the girls laying down on the ground, and wondered what could have happened. Pluto walked up to Serena and saw the white light, that's when she knew what happened.

"NO NONONO NO!" shouted Pluto," SELENA, how could you do this, you are not allowed to use the powers of the moon goddess, what have you done!"

"I'm sorry my friend" Selene said.

Pluto turned around and saw her friend, she was furious

"Selene do you have any idea what you have done, the future has been changed, who knows what could happen now" Pluto yelled

"I know, but I had to do it, my daughter was hurting she couldn't take it anymore. I will not let her suffer because of destiny" Selene said

"Still that was not your decision, what will the others say" Pluto said

"I know they won't agree but there was no other way" Selene said

"They won't forgive you even Serena, yes she may have wanted a normal life but there are consequences. I hope you're ready my friend" Pluto said

"I know, I know" Selene said and then disappeared

"My friend I wish you could have told me what you were planning to do but know it's up to them" Pluto said sadly and she also vanished.

Next morning Serena woke up feeling...she didn't know what she felt, maybe calm? As she got up and looked out her window, she saw it was a very beautiful day, but something was weird. She couldn't say what but knew something was going to happen. But at the same time she was happy, and felt like it was not only a new day but also a new life. But there was that dream she couldn't help thinking about, but what was the dream she can't remember, all she knows is it wasn't a dream but a nightmare and frankly she doesn't want to remember it. With that put as aide she put on a smile and decided to go to the arcade and meet her friend molly.

Hey, this is my first story! So i hope you guys like it

Tell me what you think. I might right a sequel but it depends if you like it or not.

Send me any ideas you have


End file.
